marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiaying
Jiaying was the mother of Daisy Johnson and the leader of the Inhumans. She can absorb life energy from other people by retained her youthful appearance for several decades by draining the life from a number of Inhumans who had willingly sacrificed themselves for her. She was experimented on and killed by Werner Reinhardt but later survived with help from her husband Calvin Zabo. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. "The Things We Bury" In 1945, she was among many Chinese prisoners sent to Austria to be experimented on by the HYDRA scientist Werner Reinhardt. Jiaying and the other prisoners were forced to take hold of a strange device called "the Obelisk" that killed everyone who came into contact with it except for Jiaying. Before Dr. Reinhardt could dissect her to discover why she could touch the device, his facility was raided by the SSR and the prisoners were liberated. In 1988, while her daughter was still an infant, Jiaying was captured by HYDRA agents, and was sent back to Austria where Dr. Reinhardt, now known by the alias Daniel Whitehall, was starting his research up again after he was secretly freed from prison by Hydra agents in the U.S. government. Whitehall recognized Jiaying as the woman who could touch the Obelisk and live, and was surprised to see she hadn't aged in the 40 years since he had seen her. Making good on his promise, Daniel Whitehall dissected Jiaying. Dr. Whitehall had Jiaying's organs planted inside him, restoring his youth. HYDRA left her butchered remains out in the wilderness like refuse. "What They Become" When Grant Ward bring Skye to Calvin Zabo to fulfill him promise to her. Cal tells her the story about what happened to her mother and how Daniel Whitehall had her butchered. "Aftershocks" Jiaying, Skye's mother, overlooks Gordon, a young Inhuman who recently underwent Terrigenesis. He isn't handling his transformation well, as his skin covered his eyes and he has little control over his teleportation abilities. She tries to comfort him, but with little success. Another Inhuman, Yat-Sen, tells her it is a blessing she ages so slowly and could help many generations with their transformation. Without her, they would be lost. "One Door Closes" Gordon mentioned Jiaying to Skye as his mentor and the person who helped him learn how the process of Terrigenesis and the Inhumans. "Afterlife" ''To be added "Melinda" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added Character traits Originally, Jiaying was a compassionate and kind woman, who even hated her powers when the Inhuman Elders forced her to take their remaining life energies to prolong her life. She cared for her fellow Inhumans and guided them as best she could, especially after they underwent Terrigenesis. Alas, her longevity caught the attention of a depraved scientist, who dissected her, butchered her, experimented on her, and took everything he could from her to reverse his own age and then left what was left of her to die. Jiaying's husband, Calvin, found her and "put her back together". But the horror she underwent forever changed Jiaying, scarring her in mind as well as body, as she no longer held her powers in contempt, and instead embraced them, relishing them, and came to view Inhumans as greater and more valued than regular humans, and dismissed her husband without a shred of gratitude despite everything he'd done for her. She deliberately instigated a war between her people and S.H.I.E.L.D. and had no qualms killing as many as she could to create more Inhumans. As her plans began to fall apart, she turned her dangerous powers upon her own daughter, saying her powers, not her own child, were her gift. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Inhuman Physiology:' After undergoing Terrigenesis, Jiaying had gained superhuman powers. **'Superhuman Longevity:' Jiaying ages far slower than a normal human; as she was able to live for centuries while retaining the health, vitality and physical appearance of her prime. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Jiaying was able to come back to life with just some scars, when most of her internal organs were removed due to surgery, after her husband stitched her body back together. **'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Jiaying had the ability to drain the life energy from a victim when placing her hands on their head. This had shown to increase the potency of her healing factor. Abilities *'Multilingual:' Jiaying was capable of fluently speaking English and Mandarin. Relationships *Daisy Johnson - Daughter and enemy. *Calvin Zabo - Husband, killer and enemy. *Werner Reinhardt - Supposed killer. *Hauer - Disposer. *Gordon - Ally. *Lincoln Campbell - Ally turned enemy. *Raina - Ally turned victim; deceased. *Alisha - Ally. *Yat-Sen - Ally. *Robert Gonzales - Victim; deceased. Appearances/Actresses *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (First appearance) - Dichen Lachman ***Season 2 ****"A Fractured House (Mentioned only) ****"The Things We Bury" ****"What They Become" (Mentioned only) ****"Aftershocks" ****"One Door Closes" (Mentioned only) ****"Afterlife" ****"Melinda" ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 ****"Closure" (Mentioned only) ****"Maveth" (Mentioned only) ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) ****"One of Us" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"Paradise Lost" (Mentioned only) ****"The Team" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned) ****"Failed Experiments" (Mentioned only) Behind the scenes * Dichen Lachman was pregnant during the filming of the second season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which was hidden by wearing loose-fitting clothing. Trivia *In the comics, Daisy Johnson's mother was named Kim Johnson. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' "The Things We Bury" TheThingsWeBury_Skye%27s_Mother.png Diviner Skye's Mother 4.png Diviner Skye's Mother 3.png Diviner Skye's Mother 2.png Diviner Skye's Mother 1.png Diviner_Skye's_Mother.png Agents_of_SHIELD_Jiaying_The_Things_We_Bury.png Skye's Mother The Things We Bury 01.png Skye's Mother The Things We Bury 02.png "Aftershocks" Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying-gordon.png Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying.png Agents-of-shield-aftershocks-jiaying.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Aftershocks_Jiaying_2.jpg Agents_of_Shield_Aftershocks_Jiaying_Yen-Sin.jpg "Afterlife" Jiaying_meets_Calvin_Zebo.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Jiaying_Afterlife.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_Jiaying_Afterlife_2_.png Jiaying_Afterlife.png "S.O.S. Part One" SkyeandherMother.jpg Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:Villains Category:Mothers Category:Immortals Category:Inhumans Category:Characters with Accelerated Healing Factors Category:Characters with Super Longevity Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased Category:Earth-199999 Revived